


Tumblr Prompts: Agents of SHIELD

by sparkysparky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fics posted to tumblr. All un-betaed. Each chapter will list pairings & warnings in the notes.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Fitzmack; blanket sharing fluff<br/>Chapter 2 - Fitzmack, pre Simmorse; Simmons walks in on Fitzmack making out<br/>Chapter 3 - Fitzmack; Fitz is distracted by Mack's muscles, make outs happen<br/>Chapter 4 - Fitzmack; Kitten!Fitz and true love's kiss<br/>Chapter 5 - Fitzmack pre-slash; Fitz builds a Robodog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitz and Mack cozying up on a slow night, watching trash tv, and shared blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by gingerpermission on Tumblr: FitzMack prompt; Fitz and Mack cozying up on a slow night, watching trash tv, and shared blankets. - 
> 
> Fitz/Mack; no warnings
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com

Things were quiet at the Playground, and for once the team was taking advantage. Skye and Trip had decided to go out, and Jemma and Bobbi had joined them. Hunter had sulked a bit, then grabbed his jacked and trailed after them, in what Mack thought he probably felt was a stealthy manner. May and Coulson, as the ‘adults’ of the group, were in Coulson’s office doing something that Mack didn’t even wanna know about. 

That left him and Fitz with complete control of the television, something that hadn’t happened as much in recent weeks as it had before. Since Simmons had come back she and Fitz had been working on repairing their relationship, and Fitz had been making an effort with the rest of the team as well. While Mack thought it was great to see the progress Fitz was making socially, privately he missed when it was just them. He fully planned to take advantage of that tonight.

Fitz was already in the rec room when Mack arrived, sprawled out on the couch idly flipping through the channels. He looked up when Mack walked in, and smiled; wide and warm and just for Mack. It made his stomach flip like he was a teenager again, but he tried to ignore it. He was a forty-year old man with a ridiculous crush on someone more than ten years his junior; he didn’t have to act like a fifteen year old on top of it. But Fitz’s smiles were few and far between, and there was nothing that made Mack as happy as being the one to put one on his face.

"Everyone gone?" Fitz asked, not bothering to move when Mack sat down on the couch. Instead, he held open the blanket and waited for Mack to sit before covering them both with it. It wasn’t really cold enough in the room for a blanket, but Mack didn’t mind. There was something intimate about it, with the lights in the room dimmed it was almost romantic.

"Yep." He reached out and stole the remote from Fitz; Top Gear was on and he wasn’t going to miss that even if Fitz would rather watch reruns of the Simpsons. There was no accounting for taste. He ignored Fitz’s half-hearted attempts to get the remote back. Fitz finally sighed, but his last attempt had left him half-sprawled over Mack.

This had been happening more and more lately, but Mack was trying not to read anything into it. Fitz wasn’t a naturally touchy guy, but every now and then he seemed to crave physical contact. If he chose to achieve that by spreading himself over Mack and cuddling close, well, Mack wasn’t going to deny the guy comfort. He wouldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to, take advantage.

"This show is supremely unsafe," Fitz murmured, throwing one arm across Mack’s stomach and resting his head against his chest.

"Shut up, Turbo. You love it."

Fitz made a sort of sleepy, pleased noise of agreement, and Mack wondered what he’d sound like making that noise in bed. He was so totally fucked.


	2. Jemma walks in a little later in that scene where they’re working on something and laughing and catches them making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annethecaptain prompted: Jemma walks in a little later in that scene where they’re working on something and laughing and catches them making out.
> 
> Pairings: Fitz/Mack, pre Jemma/Bobbi; no warnings. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com

The lab is silent when Jemma walks in, which is weird because she had been certain she’d find Fitz here. Skye said he hardly ever left the lab, even to eat. That sounded like Fitz, and she’d even brought tea in hopes that it would start to bridge the ever widening gap between them. Thinking about that gap made her stomach hurt with a mix of guilt and anger, because she was trying dammit, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

And now her efforts seemed to be going to waste because Fitz wasn’t even—

Muffled laughter finally caught her attention, and she realized that the lab wasn’t deserted after all. Fitz was there, but he wasn’t alone. She watched as the mechanic — Mack, she remembered — backed Fitz up against the wall and then—

"Oh!" The sound escaped her lips as she watched Fitz reach up and drag Mack down into a kiss. They didn’t notice her, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She should, but there was something primal about the way Mack lifted Fitz up, urged him to wrap his legs around him. She’d never seen Fitz so abandoned and—-

"Jemma Simmons, what are you doing?"

Simmons tore her eyes away from the sight of Fitz drawing Mack’s shirt off, and turned to face Bobbi Morse. Bobbi arched a brow, and leaned her long body against the door frame.

"Thought you were done with spying for awhile." Bobbi smirked, and reached out to gently draw Jemma away. "Leave them be; Hunter says they’ve been dancing around each other for weeks."

Jemma went, with one last look back at the men; Mack had his lips fastened to the tender flesh of Fitz’s neck, and Jemma was sure there would be a dark mark there later.

The two women paused outside the lab, and Jemma automatically set the security code so no one else would wander in. Clearly Fitz and Mack required privacy. While she did, she tried to parse through her feelings. Embarrassment for catching them that way. Relief that Fitz had found someone who could want him the way he deserved. Flustered, because while she didn’t generally go for men, the sight of them had been undeniably arousing. And, she realized with a sick wash of guilt, she was jealous that Mack could give Fitz what she couldn’t.

The conflict of emotions must have shown on her face, because Bobbi smiled at her, then pulled her into a hug that surprised Jemma as much as it comforted her.

"What do you say to trading in that tea for ice cream. I’m sure Hunter’s got a couple of pints of Ben & Jerry’s hidden in the back of the freezer; we can eat it all and watch him cry about it tomorrow."

Jemma nodded against Bobbi’s shoulder, and the two women headed to the kitchen. Once she had her bearings about her, Jemma thought, she was going to give Mack the shovel talk. In the mean time, there was ice cream calling her name.


	3. Fitz trying to be stealthy about watching Mack fix his bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Fitz trying to be stealthy about watching Mack fix his bike & stuff & which may or may not lead to making out against Lola
> 
> Pairing: Fitz/Mack; warnings for semi-public makeouts
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ http://queenofpie.tumblr.com/

Fitz didn’t mean to spy. He’d just intended to track Mack down and go over a new design that was giving him trouble. He was having a hard time finding where he’d gone wrong, and hoped that Mack could help. Mack helped a lot these days, sometimes just by being there. There wasn’t the same pressure with Mack as there was with everyone else, but if Fitz was honest with himself, it wasn’t just the ease of communication that had him seeking Mack out at all hours of the day and night.

I think it’s because of all those delicious muscles. Jemma smirked at him, and he glared. “Hush. You’re not here.” She winked, and then was gone. He didn’t see her as often anymore, not since Simmons had come back, and he was okay with that. He knew she’d been a subconscious manifestation created to help him through everything that had been going wrong, and that the fact that she was showing up less and less was a good sign of his recovery, and it didn’t hurt as much as it would have a few months ago.

All thoughts of imaginary Jemma versus real Simmons along with all thoughts of the design problem he’d been having, flew out the window as he caught sight of Mack. His steps faltered, and his heart started beating at double pace. His mouth dried up, and all he could think was, “Wow.”

Mack was wearing his customary jeans and tank top, both smeared with dark streaks of grease and oil. His arms were streaked too, and shiny with sweat. He was bending over, and from this angle Fitz couldn’t help but admire the spread of his back and shoulders, the way they tapered down to the waist. Mack really had a great ass for a man his size. Part of Fitz wondered what it’d be like to bite it.

He flushed with the thought, but wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He’d spent more time than was probably healthy thinking thoughts about Mack when he was in the shower. And having trouble falling asleep. And working on a new design. Thoughts that involved what Mack would look like naked, what it would be like to kiss all over that body, if Mack was big everywhere. If Mack would be gentle fucking him or if he could make Mack lose that patience that was so attractive.

Feelings like this were new for Fitz; even with Jemma he hadn’t thought that far into what it’d be like if she returned his feelings. He wasn’t sure what that meant, if he’d confused friendship with love, or if love could be separate from sex. But he didn’t think his feelings for Mack were simply physical; he’d only started fantasizing recently, and fantasies aside he enjoyed just being with Mack. Valued his friendship and didn’t want to ruin it the way he had with Jemma. Mack was too important to him to do that again.

Mack looked up just as Fitz was about to leave. “Hey, Fitz. Did you need something?”

Fitz turned again, and something about what he’d been thinking must have shown on his face, because Mack wiped his hands on a rag and came closer. Fitz’s heart started racing again, and his mouth was dry for some reason. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but for once he didn’t think it was because of the brain injury.

"Um, I just, I was…" He trailed off, unconsciously licking his lips as Mack got closer. There was an unfamiliar look in Mack’s eyes, something that made his stomach clench. "Watching," he finished, unable to break eye contact.

Mack’s smile was warm, playful in a way that made Fitz feel like his skin was too tight and like he was going to burst if something didn’t happen.

"I know. I saw you." Mack stopped when they were just inches apart, and Fitz had to tilt his head back to be able to see his face. Mack really was unnecessarily tall, and the thought about what it’d be like to be pulled tight against that chest flitted through Fitz’s mind. "Did you like what you saw?"

Fitz blinked, licked his lips again as he struggled for words. Finally, on a shaky exhalation of breath, he whispered, “Yes.”

Mack smiled again, reached out and placed one hand on the back of Fitz’s neck. “Okay?” he asked, eyes holding Fitz’s attention. Fitz nodded, and Mack leaned down to brush their lips together.

The kiss was quick, almost chaste, but the way Mack’s fingers tightened on Fitz’s neck was anything but. Fitz made an almost desperate sound in the back of his throat, and leaned up to press his lips against Mack’s. It was clumsy, inexperienced; Fitz had kissed people before, but not since the academy and even then it had been more of an experiment than because he’d wanted to kiss someone. This wasn’t an experiment, he didn’t think he’d ever wanted anything more than to kiss Mack.

Mack deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue over Fitz’s lips until Fitz’s mouth fell open on a gasp. His arms wrapped around Mack’s neck as he stretched up so Mack didn’t have to bend in half to kiss him. Later he’d be embarrassed over the needy sounds that escaped his throat, but in that moment nothing seemed important except the press of Mack’s lips against his own.

He didn’t know when he’d let Mack lift him, when he’d wrapped his legs around Mack’s waist. All he knew was it put him at the perfect angle to kiss Mack, and that he’d be happy to kiss forever. He didn’t notice Mack walk them across the room until he felt the smooth metal under his ass.

They kissed for long minutes, until Fitz felt like he was going to break apart. He could feel that Mack was hard against him even through their jeans, and each time Mack’s hips jerked against him it made his own cock harder. If this kept up, he was going to come in his pants like a teenager. Before that could happen, Mack broke away, leaving Fitz gasping for breath.

"Fuck, Fitz." Mack’s voice was harsh, and sent thrills of excitement through Fitz’s entire body. "You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that." He dropped his head to Fitz’s shoulder, lips pressing against the spot where Fitz’s pulse raced.

"Me too," Fitz murmured, hands gripping Mack’s shoulders. "Kiss me again?"

Mack grinned against his neck, then bit down gently before pulling back to look at him. “Yeah, babe. But not here. Anyone could walk in. And I don’t want Coulson to rescind his offer of me working on Lola because we’ve defiled her.”

Fitz made a confused sound, then noticed just what he was sitting on. “Oh, shit. Lola.” He shoved at Mack until he had enough space to slide off the car, but he didn’t let Mack go far. He grabbed Mack’s hand, and tugged. “Come on. I know the perfect spot.”


	4. Kitten!Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juvjuvychan asked for "Fitzmack where fitz has been cursed to live as a kitten until it's broken by true loves first kiss." This is not quite that, but it's close enough. 
> 
> Fitzmack; no warnings
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com

"MEOW!"

Mack surfaced from the dream, a recurring one that featured a wet and naked Fitz, slowly. The continued and increasingly annoyed sounding meows pulling him into full wakefullness rather more quickly than Mack liked. He blinked his eyes open, then closed and open them again. After several repeats, the image remained the same and he had to conclude that he wasn’t still dreaming.

Perched on his chest was a tiny, fluffy and supremely annoyed kitten. It batted at Mack’s face, and made a series of insistent meows that rose in pitch before the kitten seemed to get fed up with world and bounded of Mack’s chest to hide under the bed.

"What the fuck?" Mack said aloud, wondering when someone had gotten a kitten for the base. His money was on Hunter, in some desperate plea to get Bobbi back. Bobbi loved kittens, though he didn’t think Hunter would have any success. Bobbi was pretty hung up on Simmons at the moment, kitten or no kitten.

With a sigh, Mack levered himself out of bed to kneel on the floor. He peered under the bed and saw the kitten angrily shredding a piece of paper that had found it’s way under there. “Come here, little fella,” Mack said, using the soft tone he used with his brother’s new baby. The cat looked at him as if highly offended. Amused, Mack stood and headed for his tiny kitchenette. He was sure he had a can of tuna in there somewhere.

It took twenty minutes for the kitten to be coaxed out from under the bed by the small bowl of tuna, but a frantic knock on the door had him bolting, this time he leaped onto the bed and hid under Mack’s pillow. Mack sighed, wondered how the fuck this has become his life, and was just about to answer the door when it burst open.

"Sorry, sorry, it’s just…have you seen a little kitten? I’ve been looking everywhere, and it’s very important that I find him." Jemma was looking as disheveled as Mack had ever seen her, eyes wild as she looked around the room. "There was an accident in the lab…" Mack tuned out as she launched into overly complicated scientifc babble at a pace he’d long since stopped trying to keep up with. Fitz and Bobbi seemed to be the only two who could keep up with Jemma Simmons.

He only tuned back in when Jemma finished with, “So have you seen Fitz? I need to do some tests so I can figure out how to reserve what I did!”

Mack replayed parts of the monologue back, then looked from Jemma to the bed and back again. “Fitz is a kitten?”

She gave him a Look, one that said haven’t you been listening to me at all?, and said, “Yes. I was working on a new serum and it boiled over and got all over Fitz! I don’t know how it happened, and I really need to find him!” She was starting to get teary eyed, and Mack reached out to give her shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"Hey now, don’t get yourself all worked up. I know where Fitz is." He moved to the bed, and moving slowly felt around until he found the warm, fuzzy lump that was apparently his scientist. Fitz allowed himself to be picked up, but he hissed at Jemma and tried to burrow under Mack’s shirt. "Fitz man, it’s not her fault. Accidents happen, and this is hardly the worst thing that could have happened." Mack didn’t really want to think about the worst thing that could have happened; Fitz as a kitten was highly preferable to Fitz injured or dead.

Jemma gave them a trembling smile and reached out for Fitz, who swiped at her with needle sharp claws. Her face fell immediately, and she took a step back looking for all the world like someone had just told her there would be no more ice cream. Ever.

Mack ran a hand over Fitz’s back, and the kitten slowly relaxed. He gave a soft little meow, and this time when Jemma reached for him he allowed her to pet him for several seconds. He still didn’t want to leave Mack, and resisted any attempts to hand him over by digging his claws into Mack’s arm. Mostly out of self preservation, Mack decided to accompany them both to the lab.

Several hours later, and Jemma still hadn’t found a cure. Finally, sensing she was about to drop from exhaustion, Mack suggested they take a break for the night, start fresh in the morning. Jemma didn’t seem to like the idea, but after a little coaxing from Bobbi agreed it was probably the best plan of action. Bobbi led Jemma away, and Mack scooped up a dozing Fitz and headed back to his room.

Mack made them both dinner, figuring human food wouldn’t kill kitten Fitz for a couple of days, and then spent the next couple of hours amusing himself by dangling a string for Fitz. Fitz tried to resist for several minutes, but eventually his kitten nature took over, and he attacked the string with savage grace. It was entirely too adorable, but Mack resisted the temptation to film it. He wasn’t sure Fitz would ever forgive him for that much indignity.

Eventually Fitz tired of the game, and leaped onto Mack’s bed. He made himself at home in the center of the mattress, stretching out to take up more space than Mack had thought a tiny kitten could.

"Okay, shove over man, it’s my bed," Mack protested, and the kitten opened one bleary eye to glare at him. Mack managed to squeezed his way into bed, despite Fitz’s mewled protests. Ignoring the protests, Mack transferred Fitz from the mattress to his chest. He stroked a large hand down Fitz’s back, and despite a few more token protests, Mack could feel how quickly Fitz relaxed. It made him wonder if human Fitz would react the same way to back rubs.

Just before falling asleep, Mack leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the kitten’s head. “Come back to me, Turbo.” He thought that Fitz started to grow, but he fell asleep before he could be certain.

He woke the next morning with a weight on his chest that was much more than a small kitten could lay claim to. He pried his eyes open, and grinned when he saw Fitz’s curly head on his chest. Fitz was sound asleep still, and clutched at Mack like he was afraid he would disappear. Mack couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Fitz’s back, grinning when Fitz made sleepy little sounds of pleasure.

Mack continued the back rub until Fitz’s eyes fluttered open. Fitz froze under his hands, then lifted his head to meet Mack’s eyes. There was a smattering of freckles on his cheeks, enhanced by the dull blush.

"Hey, Fitz," he said, smiling down at the other man. "Glad to see you’re less furry this morning." Fitz groaned, and made to roll away but Mack didn’t let go. "Oh no, baby. You’re not going anywhere. After all, it was my kiss that broke the spell, you don’t mess with that sort of magic."


	5. Fitz builds a Robodog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Mack not-so-accidentally build a robo-puppy together?Coulson charges them with co-parenting it.
> 
> Fitzmack pre-slash; no warnings
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com

"Okay, I just have to…" Fitz trailed off, not because he couldn’t find the words but because they weren’t needed. He made one last adjustment, made sure all the parts were in the right place, then closed the panel. He set the newest creation on it’s feet, and stepped back.

He stumbled, only then realizing how exhausted he was, but Mack caught him and steadied him on his feet. Fitz turned his head to grin at Mack, who grinned back. They stood their grinning at each other for a long moment, until Fitz started to feel his cheeks getting warm, because Mack’s smile was amazing, and did things to him; things he couldn’t wait to explore. It was all very confusing but not in the way it had been with Jemma. This time, he knew exactly what he wanted and what Mack wanted, and the anticipation just made it all more exciting.

"So, Turbo, think this time it’ll work? I don’t think the lab can handle another explosion."

Fitz glared. “That was totally not my fault!” It had only been a tiny little explosion. It barely even scorched the ceiling. “And yes, it’ll work. I’m sure of it.”

"Let’s see it in action then," Mack said, and pressed a few buttons on the pad he carried.

Their was a brief moment when nothing happened, then the creation on the table moved it’s head. The eyes blinked, and mouth opened in a huge yawn. It was a gleaming metallic color, but other than that nearly lifelike. Fitz had wanted fur, but Mack vetoed the idea as just too weird. Too close to Uncanny Valley territory, and Fitz had had to agree.

The robot cocked his head at them, then focused on Fitz. It made a inquiring little noise, then let out a happy bark. The robodog took a few careful steps towards the edge of the table, then plopped his butt down and held out a paw to Fitz. The robodog tilted his head, and whined until Fitz reached out to stroke the smooth head.

"Pretty damn good Fitz," Mack said, reaching out to pet the dog himself. The robodog stilled for a moment, then flopped onto his back, clearly begging for a belly rub.

"The programming should hold up until the battery runs down, going through a random sequence of dog actions, as well as reacting to verbal commands and other situations." Fitz was actually very proud of the programming; it was by far the most complex work he’d ever done. 

******

A few hours later, Fitz stood in the shambles of what had been the recreation room, wondering if his programming had been too good. He really should have thought that through, and added in some training protocols into the programming.

"Shit Turbo. Look what it’s done!"

Fitz looked. He saw. He wanted to close his eyes against the sight. All the furniture in the room had been shredded, the potted plants Koenig took such pride in were tipped over, dirt spread into the carpet. The tv had been knocked over as well, and all the wires in the game console were strewn about the mess. The culprit was currently chewing away on a once shiny black shoe, and Fitz had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who that shoe had belonged to.

"I’ve made a terrible mistake," Fitz said mournfully, leaning against Mack without realizing it. "Robodog, sit!" He tried, but the dog ignored him in favor of the shoe.

"Maybe," said a voice from behind them. "It needs a name."

Fitz turned, and gave Coulson an apologetic look. “Sorry sir, I didn’t account for the puppy instincts to be so strong!”

Coulson just sighed, and looked down at his feet. He only had one shoe. The other was currently being demolished by Fitz’s latest creation. “Just take care of it Fitz, and clean up this mess. If it’s going to be staying around, you two are going to be responsible for it.” He didn’t say anything else, just turned and left.

Mack squeezed Fitz’s shoulders, and said, “Maybe he’s right. Maybe the dog needs a name.”

Fitz thought it over. It made sense; the programming was so good that the robodog was acting like a real puppy, and all puppies needed names to respond to. Well, Fitz had never had a dog, but he was pretty sure that he wasn’t wrong about that.

"Okay, let’s name him."

As if the puppy realized it was being talked about, it stopped chewing on the shoe, and gamboled over. It turned around three times, then flopped down onto Mack’s foot and fell asleep. Or rather, the battery finally ran down enough to send it into sleep mode.

"But first, we have to clean this up."


End file.
